Heartbreaking Mistakes
by karatepamy
Summary: Based off an interview I read with Emily Procter where she talks about her hopes of what this season might bring her character. It also includes some of the spoilers about 8:01 & 8:02. Right now it is rated @ M for language only. That will change.
1. Chapter 1

Eric Delko slowly made his way down the hallways of the third floor at Miami-Dade General. He did not know why he had been called by his friend, Alexx. But she had said it was urgent and that he needed to come quickly. He had been at home recovering from his surgery. He wasn't going to return to work for another week and he was going stir crazy. He needed to be in his lab, processing evidence, at a crime scene. Anything to keep his mind off what had happened in his life recently. Eric continued to walk through the halls until he reached the nurses station that Alexx asked him to go to. He smiled politely at the nurse sitting at the desk, "Hi. My name is Eric Delko. I am supposed to ask for Dr. Alexx Woods." Eric didn't mistake the lingering look the nurse gave him before she answered him, "Sure, just give me a minute Mr. Delko. I will page her." Eric said his thanks to the nurse and sat in a chair close to the station. He rolled his eyes as he remembered the nurses blatant perusal of his body. He still didn't feel quite up to himself and he really didn't like women looking at him like that.

"Eric?"

Eric looked up and watched as Alexx said goodbye to a fellow doctor and made her way to him. "Hi baby. How have you been since the surgery?"

"I'm going crazy at home Alexx. But I really wanted to take the extra time. I rushed myself through recovery last time and we know what happened. I want to go back, but I'm not sure if I should yet."

"Why don't we go down to the garden and talk? It's stuffy up here and I want to have some privacy."

Eric smiled at her, knowing she always thinks of him and wants best for him. Knowing that he doesn't like to discuss his medical issues around people he doesn't know. Even though this is the hospital that he had both of his serious brain surgeries in. He allowed her to lead him downstairs to the garden, but they stopped in the cafeteria first to grab something to drink. When Alexx went to pay for her water, he made sure he took care of both drinks. When they found a bench away from the rest of the families and patients in the garden, they sat and he contemplated what he should tell her.

"Eric, what's bothering you? You're offly quiet and second guessing yourself."

"Alexx, physically I feel fine. It's emotionally that I'm not. I feel like I let down so many people and I'm not sure if I can return to CSI. I've hurt my mom, Horatio and so many others. I honestly didn't know that there was going to be a shoot out when I went after my father. I just wanted to protect him. Everyone thinks that I don't know him and they don't understand why I would go protect him after he wanted to have me deported. But the thing is, is that he didn't let me get deported. He came and told the truth. I know he is a criminal, but he's still my real father. But let's stop talking about me. You called and said there was something important you needed to tell me. So, what's going on? What couldn't you tell me over the phone?"

Eric turned so he could give his full attention to the woman that has always been like a second mother to him. He watched her fiddle with the folder she has in her hands and take a deep breath. "How soon are you planning on going back to work, Eric?"

"I was thinking about going back next week. It depends on how I am feeling on Sunday."

"Have you spoken with anyone today?"

"No, just my parents and you. Alexx, what's going on?"

"You haven't watched the news or heard anything on the radio?"

"No, please Alexx. Tell me."

"A young man walked into PD earlier this afternoon and took hostages. He refused to speak with anyone but Horatio. He was upset due to something his wife was doing and her involvement with another man. He didn't harm anyone except accidentally shooting the receptionist in the foot. But he wouldn't allow anyone to leave Horatio's office. He made everyone sit by the window while he and Horatio discussed what was going on. One member of your immediate team was not feeling well and asked to be excused to the restroom. The young man refused. The member of the team was able to overcome the nausea but soon became weak and needed to get something in their stomach. Again, the young man refused to allow anyone to leave the room. Horatio offered to have a police officer bring something to the room for everyone to eat, but the young man only wanted to speak with Horatio. He stated he didn't care about anything or anyone else. Horatio attempted…"

"Alexx, what does that have to do with me? I would find out eventually. Why couldn't Horatio or someone else tell me this? Why are you telling me this?"

"Eric, please."

"No, tell me why you had to call me down to the hospital to tell me this."

"Eric, it was Calleigh."

Eric immediately tensed when he heard her name. His thoughts went back to the day he woke up in the hospital and the words that they had exchanged. He remembered her pale face, the look of hurt that crossed her face and stayed there when he told her that he didn't know what she meant to him anymore. He remembers her telling him she loves him for the first time and then him asking her to leave. He truthfully doesn't know what he feels anymore. He remembers her telling him before that she trusts him with every fibre of her being. "If you trusts me with every fibre of her being, why did she question me?"

Alexx looked up and saw the pain in his eyes. "Baby, I'm not sure. You need to ask her that."

"Why is this important? I'm sure she's fine. She probably just hadn't had her lunch yet. We know that she becomes weak if not eating."

Alexx sighed again. "Baby, there's more. As Horatio was talking to the young man, he noticed that there were police officers standing in front of the building and he freaked. He asked to have everyone move to the other side of the room. As Calleigh was standing to move, she collapsed. Natalia and Ryan tried to get her to wake up, but she wasn't moving. The young man demanded that Ryan pick her up and to carry her to the other side of the room. Horatio informed the young man of her condition and he let Ryan carry her out of the building. She was immediately brought here. She woke up soon after arriving, as I was still examining her. She informed me of something and I thought you had a right to know. I know she is going to be angry with me once she knows I told you, but you need to be here."

"Alexx. You know that we are not together anymore. I don't know why you called me here. I need to go."

"Please stay. This is important."

Eric stood to go and was almost to the exit when Alexx grabbed his arm. "Eric, she's pregnant. She began spotting earlier today and she is freaked out. She thinks she is going to lose the baby. Baby, put aside whatever differences the two of you have and go to her."

Eric stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Alexx. Pregnant? "How long has she known?"

"She found out the day you went missing. She wanted to tell.."

"Sure she did. She's had plenty of opportunities to tell me and she hasn't. I'm leaving."

"No, you're not leaving. You are going to go up there and talk to her. It's the least you can do after the way you treated her. She is carrying your child."

Eric turned around to see Ryan standing at the door. "Wolfe, get the hell out of here. This is none of your business."

"Delko, you're wrong. It is my business. When I see tough as nails Calleigh buckle down and cry and never smiling at work, it becomes my business. You treated her deplorably when you woke up. That woman sat at your bedside every day and every night waiting for you to wake up."

"How the hell do you even know if that baby is mine?" Eric asked as he turned to Alexx. Before she could stop herself, she slapped him across the face.

"How dare you Eric. You know as well as everyone that that baby is yours."

"How can you…?" Before Eric knew what was happening, Ryan had him by the shirt and up against the door.

"You have some nerve to try and ask that question twice. You know that baby is yours. Stop denying it to yourself and to Calleigh. You told her that you wanted children, once you found the right woman. The right woman is sitting in that hospital bed upstairs, terrified that she isn't strong enough to fight to keep this baby alive. She has lost all of the fight in her Eric. She holes herself up in her lab when she comes into work, she doesn't smile anymore and she barely talks. I thought I had seen broken Calleigh when you were in the hospital fighting for your life for a second time. But after she came back to work after you woke up, that's broken Calleigh."

Eric was seeing red and Ryan attacked him verbally. "You don't know what I'm feeling and you sure as hell don't know what happened. Get the hell out of my face Wolfe."

"I don't know what happened?"

"No, you don't. So back off."

"Bullshit Delko. I was at the scene when you fucking pulled out of there with your father in the passenger seat. I saw her stop shooting, I saw the terrified look on her face. You betrayed her, you betrayed our entire team. Do you know why she questioned you that day? She was trying to protect you. You have always been there for her and protected her from harm, she thought that she needed to protect you from your father."

When Eric refused to answer him, his grip tightened on Eric's shirt. "She loves you man. She can't lose you. If she loses you, we will lose her." Ryan sighed and let go of Eric's shirt. As he stepped back, he looked up at Eric and pleaded with him once more. "Eric, please go up there and see her. She needs you more than ever right now. She will explain everything to you. You have to believe that."

Eric turned and walked back into the hospital and slowly made his way to the parking lot. Little did the three of them know that Calleigh had gotten out of bed and watched the entire interaction from her hospital room window. She had no idea what was being said, but she could feel Eric's presence somewhere in the vacinity. The last thing she expected was to look outside into the garden and find Alexx and Ryan confronting him. When she had last fallen asleep, Ryan had been in the chair by her bed reading a book.


	2. Chapter 2

Calleigh watched Eric slowly make his way out of the garden after talking with Alexx and Ryan. She noticed the defeated look on their faces. _They must not have gotten through to him._ She made her way back to her bed and sat down. She felt tears on her cheeks as she placed her hand on her stomach. "It's okay baby. We will get through this. I love you so much." She then leaned back and fell asleep.

Eric however was seething by the time he got to his car. He couldn't believe that Ryan had the nerve to force him around like that. He always knew that Ryan was protective of Calleigh, but he didn't know to what extent. He realized that Ryan had a brotherly love towards Calleigh and he felt that he needed to protect her. _Why would she not tell me? Didn't she think that I would be happy to hear she is pregnant?_ Eric started the car and made his way home. But before he realized it, he was parking on the road next to Marisol's grave. He cursed himself as he realized that he didn't stop and get any flowers. He got out of the car and made his way to her grave where he kneeled down in front of it.

"Hi sis. I guess you are the only person I feel capable of talking to. I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you recently. But I'm sure you know what's been going on in my life. The only thing is, is Calleigh's pregnant. She told me she loves me. I have waited for so long to hear her say that, but what do I do. I throw it back in her face and tell her that I don't want to see her anymore. I know it was wrong. I didn't know she was pregnant at the time. But I think I would have been angrier. Our trust in each other has faltered. I don't know how to repair it. I know that her trust is hard to come by and I know the types of relationships she has had in the past. I also know what type of family she grew up in. And I threw it right back in her face. When I should have taken her in my arms and told her I love her too. What do I do sis?"

He leaned back on his heels and felt the tears streaming down his face. He had caused her so much pain and that was the one thing he swore he would never do. "God, please tell me how to fix this."

"Mijo?"

Eric looked up to see his mother walking towards Mari's grave with flowers in her hand.

"Hi mami. How are you?" he asked as he stood to give her a hug.

"I'm okay. But you aren't. What's wrong mijo?"

"Nothing mami. Everything is fine. I just have some things to deal with. I should get going."

He knelt down and ran his pointer finger in the shape of a cross on the bottom of Marisol's grave before standing to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. As he started to walk away he heard his mother rushing to catch up to him. When he turned around, he saw that she had already placed the flowers on Mari's grave and was ready to be there for him. If he would allow her to.

"Eric, what's going on? Something is terribly wrong with you. You never come to Mari's gravesite this upset. I heard about the hostage situation at P.D. Is everyone okay?"

Eric turned his head and bit the inside of his cheek to prevent the tears from coming again.

"Mijo, is Calleigh …"

"Calleigh wasn't hurt. Not by the young man that took them hostage anyways."

"She's okay then. What …" He saw his mother close her eyes as his words sunk in. "Eric, is she okay?"

"She's pregnant mami. And I was the one to hurt her."

"No, son. You couldn't have hurt her. You love her too much. You should be happy, but why the heartache?"

Eric turned to face her and she saw the tears in his eyes, the turmoil written all over his face.

"Why don't we go back to the house? We can talk there. Follow me there."

She turned to leave and realized that he wasn't following her towards their cars. She turned back around and grabbed for his hand. He shook his head no. "Eric, please. We will get through this. Whatever it is. Please, son. Come with me." She placed her hands on his cheeks to wipe the tears from them. "How about I drive and we will come back to get your car later?" Eric finally looked up and nodded his head. She lead her son to the passenger side and let him get in before making her way to the other side and starting the car. As they made the short trip to her home, she looked over at her son several times. She was concerned to see her son this way. She pulled into the driveway of her home and ushered him to the door. When they got inside, he immediately went to the couch and sat down while she went and made coffee. After the coffee was finished, she poured two mugs and made her way into the living room. She sat down next to him, but still gave him space. When he finally looked to her, she handed him his mug of coffee.

Eric had to take many deep breaths to keep his feelings under control. He had never thought that he would be the one to cause her this amount of pain. He broke her trust in him and that's what killed him the most inside. He knew, damn it he knew that that was one thing he could never live without. He gladly took the mug from his mother and thought about how to tell her what's going on.

"Did you know that she once told me that she trusts me with every fiber of her being?"

She shook her head no and tried to hide the shock on her face. She had always known that Calleigh shared a deep relationship with her son, but that still took her by surprise.

"She was scared mami. I could tell that she didn't want me to go after Sharova. That she was afraid for my life. But I still went. I was upset with her. The man had just saved me from being deported. He had given me the opportunity to stay in this country and to develop my relationship with her. I had to save him too. I just didn't know that I would be saving him from a gun heist. I know that he was involved with the Russian mafia, but I had to save him. I wanted him to be a part of my life. I just didn't know it was going to cause me to lose the love of my life."

"You haven't lost…"

"Yes I have. When I woke up from the coma, she was there. She looked so happy. She also looked scared of something. What I now know is that she was the one who shot me. According to Horatio, she can't seem to move past that. I want her to move past it. She had no idea that I was there. She was just responding to a callout. When Alexx told her in the hospital that I had assigned her to make any decisions regarding my health, she collapsed. She didn't feel it was her right to make that decision when she was the one that put me there. I don't blame her. I know she wouldn't have taken the shot if she had known it was me."

He took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"I could tell she wanted to tell me something, but my pride was hurt. I took it out on her. She finally told me the three words I had been wanting to hear for so long. I was so patient with her. I didn't want to scare her off by telling her first. She had tears in her eyes as she told me that she was so sorry. She grabbed my hand and brought it to her lips and she kissed it before saying 'I love you'. I should have been so happy to hear her say those words. But I turned them around on her. I told her that she only pitied me and that I didn't want to see her anymore. When I saw the look in her eyes and I realized what I had said, I tried taking them back. But she had rushed out of the room. She never got to tell me everything."

"When did you find out about the baby?"

He closed his eyes to will the tears away. _I can't believe I ever questioned the paternity of our baby. I can never forgive myself for that_. "Alexx called me this afternoon and asked me to meet her at the hospital. She told me it was important. When I got there, we went out into the garden so we could talk privately. That's when she told me that Calleigh is pregnant. She also told me that Calleigh is terrified because she started spotting after collapsing at P.D. today. She's terrified she's going to lose our baby."

"She's strong Eric. She will not lose that baby. I've seen you with her, I know you love her for her strength. You have to believe that your baby has her's and your strength to stay alive."

"I know she's strong but Ryan told me that she's lost her strength. She has lost her will to fight. The worst thing mami, is that when Alexx told me she is pregnant, I questioned the paternity."

"You what? Eric Delko, I have raised you to be a better man than that. That young woman is so loyal to you. Her heart belongs to you and you alone Eric."

"I know, believe me. I know. My pride came into play again. I'm terrified of losing her. But I just keep pushing her away. I want to marry her mami. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to raise this baby with her. I know that the baby is mine. I don't know why I questioned it."

"Son, you need to go to her and talk to her about your feelings. If she has really lost her will to fight, she's going to need you to help her rebuild it. From what you have told me about her, it takes a lot for her to trust someone and to love someone. If she really does trust you with every fiber of her being, you have a lot to make up for."

She placed her coffee mug on the table and stood up as he stood up. She wrapped her son in a hug and whispered, "Bring her home, mijo." Eric returned his mother's embrace and left his family home.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric looked up from the fingerprints he was examining when he saw a flash of blonde hair walk past his lab. He had come in early since this was his first day back and he wanted to get caught up on some cases. He just hadn't expected to see her here this early. He saw he glance into his lab and they briefly made eye contact. In that brief moment, he saw the hurt lying underneath. She had her brave face on and wasn't going to let anyone see her be anything but brave. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her as she made her way to Horatio's office. When she finally was out of his line of sight, he sighed and looked down to continue working.

Calleigh slowly made her way through the halls and was surprised to see Eric in his lab at such an early hour. She knew that today was his first day back. She smiled to herself as she remembered his determination to get caught up after his last surgery. Then he caught her staring. It was only for the briefest of moments because she couldn't stand to look into his beautiful brown eyes with what he had said to her. She turned her gaze forward and continued to Horatio's office. As she approached, she noticed that his door was open and she stuck her head in. "Good morning, Horatio."

"Good morning Ms. Duquesne. What do I owe this pleasure? You know that you still have approved time off. You should be at home resting."

Calleigh made her way into her boss' office and welcomed the hug that he was offering. After a moment, she sat down on the couch. Horatio watched as she slowly made her way to sit down. He couldn't help but notice the falter in her step after they released one another from the hug. He watched her take a few deep breaths before facing him.

"I couldn't sit at home Horatio. You know me. It's impossible for me."

"Yeah, I know. I figured you would be back this morning. So, what can I do for you?"

"I know this is going to seem sudden and I am so sorry for this. You have no idea."

Horatio made his way to the couch and sat down across from her. He took one of her hands in his. "Calleigh, what's wrong?"

"I need to transfer to night shift," the words came out of her mouth so fast he wasn't sure if he heard her right.

"How soon?"

Calleigh looked up, surprised at how well he seemed to be taking the news. "Look, Horatio. I know this is news to you. I just don't know if I can continue to work mornings. I need some time to myself. Working nights will help with that. It will also be less dangerous with my pregnancy. I won't have as many callouts."

"I understand Calleigh. I will start working on the transfer right away. Is there anything else I can do for you right now?"

Calleigh smiled at her boss. He never ceased to amaze her with his understanding. "I would like to pair up with Ryan during callouts if at all possible." She looked down and subconsciously placed her hand over her abdomen.

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all. I should get to work. Thanks Horatio."

"Anytime Calleigh. Just let me know if you need anything else."

She looked up and nodded her head before making her way out of the door. She slowly made her way to her lab and made sure not to look into Eric's lab. She knew that if she made eye contact with him again, she would not be able to keep herself together.

Eric glanced up as once again he saw her blonde hair passing his lab. He noticed that this time she did not even glance his way. He also watched as her small hands fiddled with her blouse nervously. She adjusted her purse strap on her shoulder and continued her journey to her lab.

Eric was so busy watching her that he didn't hear his boss enter. "Eric."

Eric looked up, startled. "Morning, H."

"How are things going so far? The swing shift didn't rearrange your lab too much did they?"

Eric smiled at the humor in his boss' tone at this time of morning. "No, everything was fine. It's just good to be back to work. I missed it here and everyone."

"Well, we're glad you're back. Listen, can we talk for a moment."

Eric glanced up to catch his boss' eye and noticed the humor was no longer there. "Sure, H. What's going on?"

He watched as Horatio took a deep breath. "I just got done speaking with Calleigh. It seems she is looking to transfer to nights."

Horatio saw Eric inhale deeply and close his eyes. He watched as Eric tried to get his emotions under control. "Did she say why?"

"She said that she needed some space and that she wouldn't be surrounded by a ton of people working at night. She also believes that it will be safer for her. She knows that there are less callouts at night. She wants to make sure that she doesn't put the baby…," he stopped for a moment as Eric's breath caught at the mention of the baby, "in any danger."

He nodded his head as Horatio's words fully sunk in. "She's going to be paired up with Ryan for any callouts until her transfer goes through. I just thought you would want to know."

"Thanks, H. I appreciate it. I better get back to these fingerprints."

Horatio nodded as he watched his veteran CSI struggle with his emotions. He knows of the argument that happened between them at the hospital. He was standing outside Eric's door when it happened. He recalled Calleigh's declaration to Eric, and remembers how proud he was of her at that moment for finally opening her heart fully to him. He didn't know how much longer Eric could have taken without knowing the full extent of her feelings. Then he recalled the bitterness in Eric's voice as he told her that he didn't know what he felt towards her and that he didn't wish to see her anymore. After witnessing his emotions first hand at hearing about Calleigh's transfer, he is now sure that Eric didn't mean what he said. He just hoped that Eric spoke to her before her transfer was complete. He couldn't hold her back from the transfer. He hoped to hell that he would never lose her from his team, but he had to do what was best for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Calleigh was surprised when she glanced at her watch and saw it was almost lunch time. The day had flown by so far. She and Ryan had responded to call out early in the morning and she had found herself in her lab the rest of the morning. Ryan had insisted on doing almost everything else, except for the ballistics. He didn't know enough and he knew that he would be pressing his luck if he even tried to step into Calleigh's realm. As if on queue, she heard her stomach growl. She chuckled and sat up from her scope. _I guess having lunch now wouldn't be a bad idea_. She got up and slowly made her way to the break room. As she turned the corner, she was surprised to see Mrs. Delko standing at the receptionist's desk. She could tell that Paula was unsure of what Eric's mom was telling her. Paula glanced towards her and she silently apologized. Mrs. Delko turned and saw Calleigh standing there. The next thing she knew, she was being hugged tightly by the woman she considered to be like a mother. As Mrs. Delko pulled away, Calleigh couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Calleigh. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I was just going to grab a snack from the break room. It was nice seeing you."

Calleigh tried to politely walk past her and make her way into the said break room.

"Calleigh, why don't I take you out to lunch? You can save your snack for later."

Mrs. Delko watched as she bit her bottom lip and turned her head. "I'm sure Eric is expecting you. I wouldn't want to ruin your plans with him."

"Actually, mija. I came to see you, not my son. I would love to have lunch with you. It feels like forever since I have seen you and talked to you."

Calleigh flushed slightly at her words. She knew that it had been some time since she had seen Eric's mom. She was embarrassed to say the least to see anyone in his family. They could all read her as well as Eric could read her. She nodded her head and turned to Paula. "Paula, could you let Horatio and Ryan know that I went to lunch early."

"Of course, Officer Duquesne. See you when you get back."

With that Calleigh allowed herself to be dragged out of the building and into Mrs. Delko's car. She sat in silence as they made their way to a small café that they had found a few months back. Eric had insisted on taking her and his mother there on occasion when his mother would visit them at work. Before she knew it, they were seated in the back corner and Mrs. Delko had ordered some tea for herself and for Calleigh. As the cup was placed in front of her, she glanced at Mrs. Delko and immediately turned her head as she realized that she was watching her intently. She felt a warm hand cover hers and she turned back to look at her. Chlorinda watched as Calleigh took several deep breaths before making eye contact and she felt the anger rise within her. She didn't want to believe her son when he had told her the amount of pain he had caused Calleigh. But looking at the woman in front of her, she could now see that he wasn't exaggerating. She couldn't believe the anger she currently felt towards her own son. But he had turned his back on this strong, beautiful young woman.

"Calleigh, how are you feeling?"

Calleigh looked up and was touched by the softness in her eyes. It made her open up her heart. She just didn't feel like fighting any more. "Physically, I'm fine. Emotionally, that's another story. Has Eric told you?"

Chlorinda couldn't help but smile at that. From what her son had told her in the past, she knew that Calleigh didn't easily open up to people. But she felt honored that Calleigh was willing to open her heart to his family. "Yes, mija. He told me that you are pregnant."

She watched as Calleigh bit her lower lip, trying to keep her emotions in check. She saw Calleigh lower her head slightly and then felt tears hitting their hands. Her heart went out for the young woman that had her son's heart. Her son had done a number on her. She was going to have to scold him for the way he hurt this woman. When Calleigh looked up into Chlorinda's eyes again, she saw that she had tears in her eyes as well. She grabbed for a few of the napkins on the table and dabbed at her cheeks before clearing her throat.

"I'm glad he told you. I am so sorry. I want this baby. I want Eric."

"He wants you too, Calleigh. He wants this baby. He's terrified. He knows the extent of the pain he has caused you and he's afraid of doing it again. He only wants to be with you. He keeps pushing you away. But he's so in love with you. He's afraid that he has lost your trust in him. He's not angry with you. He's angry at himself. Calleigh, please. Look at me."

Calleigh looked up into her eyes and saw happiness there. She shook her head, "He doesn't want to…"

"I know what he said to you. But you have to believe that he said those things out of anger at himself. His pride is hurt. But he hurt his own pride by the way he treated you in the hospital. You've never lost his love or his trust. I know that it is hard for you to open your heart to someone. I know that he stomped on your heart when you told him that you love him. But he loves you too. He is angry at himself for not telling you those same three words. He knows the pain he has caused you. Please, just give him some time to come to you and to express himself. He needs to know that you will listen when he tries."

"Of course I will listen. But I have already requested a transfer."

"A transfer? From your department to another?"

"No. I asked to be transferred to night shift. It's safer for me and the baby. I won't be surrounded by people all the time. I just need some time and space."

"Will you please reconsider?"

"I will think about it."

Her stomach growled then and they both laughed.

"Let's get some food inside you. You need to stay healthy. Please, if you have any questions, feel free to call me. I want to be there for you."

Calleigh nodded her head and Chlorinda signaled for the waitress to come take their orders. They finished their meals in silence for the most part. Chlorinda asked occasionally what Calleigh was looking forward to the most about being a mother and what she wanted in the nursery. She asked if Calleigh had thought of any names. This question came as they waited for the waitress to bring their check. Calleigh looked up and took a deep breath. "If it's a girl, I want her to have Marisol's name. If that's okay with you and your family. I don't know if it would be her first or middle name, but she meant so much to Eric."

Calleigh watched as Chlorinda closed her eyes and she immediately wished she hadn't mentioned it. "I'm so sorry. We can use another name. I just thought…"

"No mija. I think that is a wonderful idea. I just was surprised. When you open your heart, you do so fully don't you?"

Calleigh chuckled before nodding.

"What about if it is a boy?"

"I want to include Speedle's first name. He was Eric and I's best friend. I also want to use Eric's father's name."

"Timothy Alexander?"

"I thought about that. But Alexander Sharova is his biological father. Not the father that loved him and raised him. I would like to name him Timothy Pavel Delko."

Chlorinda gasped as she heard the name. "Calleigh, you don't…"

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Even if Eric and I don't work things out, I want him to carry his grandfather's name and his father's last name. But I want Eric to have a say in the baby's name as well. These are just things I have come up with on my own."

"You chose beautiful names. I don't see why he would want anything other than that." She glanced down at her watch and saw it had been almost an hour. "Well, I think it's time I get you back to the lab. Your lunch is almost up."

Both women stood and made their way to Chlorinda's car. Before Calleigh sat inside, Chlorinda wrapped her in a hug. "Have faith in my son. Just give him some time." Calleigh nodded and sat inside the car and prepared for the short drive back to the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

Natalia couldn't help but laugh at Eric as he kept staring at the elevator. "Staring at the elevator won't make them come back any sooner Eric."

Eric finally snapped out of it and turned to glare at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you saw your mother usher Calleigh out of here, you have not taken your eyes off of that elevator. Could it be that bad?"

Eric sighed and sent an apologetic look to her. "I'm sorry Nat. It's just, I don't know. Let's just say that my mother is not all that happy with me right now."

"That's a joke Delko. I could never imagine your mother being upset with you."

Eric chuckled before he continued. "When it comes to Calleigh, yeah, she can be. She's angry with the way I treated Calleigh in the hospital. I don't blame her. I'm angry at myself. Especially now."

"What happened? Why…?"

She was interrupted as the elevator doors swooshed open and Calleigh stepped out with Chlorinda Delko. Calleigh was smiling and looked to be feeling a tad bit better. She smiled. She knew that Chlorinda had something to do with it. She watched as they said their goodbyes and Chlorinda set her sights on her son as he made his way into the hallway.

"Hi mami."

"Don't you hi mami me, Eric. We need to talk."

Natalia watched on as Eric ducked his head at his mother. She watched as his mother glanced around, as if looking for somewhere private. Natalia stepped out of thebreak room. "Hi Chlorinda. How are you?"

Chlorinda looked up to see Eric's ex walk out of the break room. "Oh, hi Natalia. I'm fine and you?"

Natalia smirked at Eric as he shifted from his right foot to his left. "I'm well. Did you need somewhere private?"

"Yes. As it seems my son is not inclined to help me find somewhere." She turned to stare at her son.

"Well, I'm done with my lunch. Why don't you two use the break room? Everyone has had their lunch already, so I don't think anyone will be in here anytime soon."

Chlorinda stepped towards Natalia and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Natalia. I appreciate it."

Natalia stepped out of the doorway and allowed Chlorinda to usher Eric in. "Oh boy, that can't be good."

Eric immediately went to the coffee maker and poured two cups of his Cuban coffee. He handed one to his mother and leaned against the counter top. He could tell that she was seething. Even after she had stepped off the elevator with Calleigh. He knew his mother has a soft spot for her and any time she is near, she makes her mother smile constantly. If he was honest with himself, she made him smile even more. His nieces and nephews loved her. He couldn't help but think back to the first time he brought her to his family home as his girlfriend. He had brought her over many times before as just his bestfriend and work partner. But the first time as his girlfriend was different. Nobody knew any different when they first arrived. But his father was the first to pick up on it. His mother and sister, Isabella, had ushered her away to chat while he sat with his father on the back porch. His father caught him several times glancing into the kitchen, trying to spot her.

"_Eric, if I knew any better, something is different between you and Calleigh."_

_He watched his father scrutinize him while sitting there drinking coffee. "Yeah, dad. There is something different. I finally had the courage to tell her how I feel. We've been dating for a couple of weeks."_

He recalled as his father patted him on the shoulder before telling him congratulations because he had a wonderful woman. He found out at that moment that his father also had a weak spot for her.

He smiled as he remembered that visit. But that smile slowly faded as he looked up and caught the look in his mother's eyes.

"Do you have any idea what pain you have caused her Eric?"

He gulped and closed his eyes as he heard the anger in his mother's voice. _Shit, I'm in trouble now._ "Mami, I know I hurt her. Probably beyond repair. Every time I look into her eyes, I see so much pain and I know…" his voice broke as the words left his mouth, "that I caused it. Believe me, if I could take back those hurtful words, I would in a heartbeat. But what's done is done. I can't take them back."

Chlorinda watched as her son's heart twisted in pain. "You can never take back those words Eric. But you can prove to her that you didn't mean them. She wants to talk to you Eric. She wants to hear what you have to say. She wants to know your thoughts on the pregnancy. She's already picked out some names. She wants you to have a decision in that. Even if you don't want to be with her, she wants you to be involved in your baby's life."

Eric lifted his head at his mother's words. "She knows that I know that she's pregnant? How?"

"I don't know son. I only know that she knows. She didn't tell me any further. She's shed a lot of tears over this Eric. I know that she doesn't cry easily and…"

"I don't want to cause her any more tears, mami. What does she have in mind for the baby's name?"

"Why don't you ask her that? I think that would be a good place to start. I will tell you though, she is determined on the name if the baby is a boy. I think you will like it, but you need to ask her. She has also told me what she wants one of the names for a girl."

"I'll talk to her soon, mami. I promise."

"What are you doing for dinner tonight, mijo?"

"I was just going to order some pizza and watch t.v. I wasn't in the mood to go out."

"Well, why don't you come to my house and have dinner? It's been a while since you've been there and I think you need to be around family right now. I'm positive that your father and sister would love to see you. I also think that you should be the one to tell them that Calleigh's pregnant. They're worried about you, and about her. They don't know anything about the break up. They only know that you haven't brought her home recently and she hasn't called. They need reassurance that she is okay and that you are okay."

Eric nodded his head and looked at his mother. "Okay, I'll be there. What time?"

"Be there around 6pm."

Eric pushed himself away from the counter top and gave his mother a hug. "I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too son. Don't be late."


	6. Chapter 6

Calleigh glanced down at her plate and noticed she hadn't eaten very much. She just didn't have much of an appetite tonight. Even after the nice talk she had with Eric's mom. She couldn't contain the smile that graced her lips as she remembered her lunch out. It was hard for her to fathom the love that Eric's family had shown to her. His mother and father seemed to adore her and treated her like she was another one of their children. His sister talked to her all the time and his nieces and nephews always clung to her when she came over. She loved going to their home because she felt like she is part of a true, happy family. She then realized that she hadn't seen Isabella or Pavel in quite some time. _They're probably wondering if I'm ok_. Calleigh knew that his family was respectful of their relationship and that they wouldn't ask. They would allow Eric to tell them without having to ask.

She stood up and washed her plate in the sink before heading to her bedroom. It was still kind of early, but she was tired and wanted to get some sleep. As she walked into her closet to change, she tripped over something. She looked down and saw one of Eric's University of Miami shirts. She quickly took her blouse and slacks off and slid the shirt over her head. It was of course too big, but it was comfortable and, if she was telling herself the truth, it was a security blanket. She walked back into her room and quickly turned down the bed before turning to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair out. She had already washed the make-up from her face when she got home.

As she brushed her teeth, she glanced in the mirror and couldn't help but laugh at herself when she saw herself in Eric's big shirt. She stopped brushing for just a moment, and pulled the shirt taut around her. That's when she noticed for the first time. She hadn't realized it because her pants hadn't really been that tight yet, but there it was, just slightly visible. She could see where her stomach was just slightly protruding. She resumed brushing her teeth and made her way back into her bedroom. She stopped when she reached the bed. She always slept on the left side, but something made her want to sleep on his side of the bed. She needed to be closer to him, even if that meant just sleeping on his abandoned side of the bed. She made the trip to his side of the bed and slowly climbed in. Immediately she wrapped her arms around his pillow and snuggled further into bed. She fell asleep in no time. She was in such a deep sleep; she never heard the key in her front door.

The unexpected guest had been nervous about coming to her home. He had just finished dinner with his family and they had persuaded him to come see her. He had to fight some of his inner demons before he could even turn his car in the direction of her neighborhood. He had sat outside for a while when he noticed the lights go off in the kitchen. He almost turned and left, but then he remembered what his family had said. He remembered his father's angry face when he told him and his sister about the break up and the way he had treated Calleigh. He remembered the look of excitement on his sister's face when he told them of Calleigh being pregnant. His father seemed to just have a proud smile on his face. His father's words echoed in his head, _Bring her home son_.

With that in mind he made his way to her front door and slowly stepped inside. He knew if he surprised her by making too much noise, he would have her favorite gun pointed at his chest. He immediately went into her kitchen and placed the homemade soup his mother had sent with him into her refrigerator along with the flan she had made especially for Calleigh. He smiled again as he remembered when he and Speed had found out that she got flan and they didn't. Eric's mother was notorious for stocking the three's homes with her homemade food. But the two men were never lucky enough to get his mother's flan. They were all over at Calleigh's house when Eric ran out of beer and he went into the kitchen to grab another. When he opened the door to her refrigerator he immediately smiled when he saw his mother's food. It had surprised him when he found out that she made food for Calleigh and Speed too. That smile quickly faded when his eyes landed on a flan plate. With beer in one hand and flan plate in the other, he marched right back into her living room. _"Calleigh, since when does my mother make flan for you?"_

_He watched as Calleigh gulped down the beer in her throat and turned to him. "She's been making it for me for months. Why?"_

_Speed turned to her. "Because she doesn't make it for me."_

"_Come on, Tim. Do you even like flan?"_

"_I love the stuff. That's not fair. I thought she made all three of us the same things."_

"_Obviously not. I never even get to have her flan unless it's a holiday and I'm her son."_

_Calleigh swallowed and bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, guys. I had no idea. You are more than welcome to have a piece if you like."_

He set the items in her refrigerator and looked around her home. It had been at least a month since he had been here last. Not much seemed to have changed. He made his way towards her bedroom and stopped before turning the knob. He took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself. He slowly turned the knob and made his way inside. He stopped as soon as he entered and gasped. She had left the lamp on on her side of the bed, but she wasn't in her usual spot. She was curled up on what used to be his side of the bed. Her hair was splayed across his pillow and she had her arms wrapped around it. She actually had a smile on her face.

He stood there for some time just watching her sleep peacefully. He had talked to Alexx since that day in the hospital, and what she had told him made his heart ache. Calleigh wasn't sleeping well. She woke up to nightmares that he didn't make it through this shooting. She had nightmares that she lost the baby and that he was not there to support her through it. But tonight, she seemed peaceful. He made his way to her side of the bed to turn the lamp off and that's when he realized that she had on his favorite University of Miami shirt. He couldn't hide the smile on his face as he realized it.

He made his way around the bed to where she was sleeping and stooped down to her level. He didn't want to wake her; he just wanted to see her. Some of her beautiful blonde hair and fallen into her face, so he delicately brushed it back behind her ear. She unconsciously leaned into his touch and snuggled further into the bed. She turned just slightly and the shirt became tight around her. His eyes raked over her beautiful body and he could just picture her through the remaining months of the pregnancy, as her belly grew with their child inside. _Our child, _he thought to himself. He caught himself staring at her abdomen and couldn't believe that he saw a little bump there. He remembered when Isabella was pregnant; it took a few months for her to start really showing. But Calleigh was a very petite woman and he should have guessed that she would start to show soon. He wondered how she felt about it. Without thinking, he leaned forward to press a quick kiss to her forehead before turning and making his way into her living room. He grabbed a couple of pillows from her hall closet and a blanket before heading to her couch. He sat down and took his shoes off before stretching out on the couch. He wanted to be here in the morning when she woke up. It was time he apologized for the harsh way he had treated her. It was time for them to move forward and to start preparing for their baby.


	7. Chapter 7

Calleigh woke as the sun filtered into her bedroom. She sat up and stretched her limbs, amazed that she wasn't suffering from a bout of nausea this morning. She got out of bed and started her morning routine before heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast. When she pulled open the door to her refrigerator, she was shocked to find a bowl of soup and a plate of flan that she could have sworn was not there last night. Just as she was reaching for the flan she heard noise coming from her living room. Grabbing her hidden 9 mil from one of her drawers, she slowly made her way into the living room, not ready for what she saw. But it sure explained where the soup and flan came from.

There was Eric, curled up on her couch with one of his legs hanging off. _When did he get here?_ She decided not to wake him and to let him come to her when he woke up. She headed back into her kitchen and finished making a bowl of cereal before starting her coffee maker with some of his Cubano coffee. She knew he would be grateful to have it ready when he woke up. She placed his favorite mug on the counter next to the coffee machine and grabbed her bowl before heading out onto her back porch. She contemplated what he could possibly be doing here and wondered why he didn't wake her when he arrived. She curled up on one of the chairs and started to eat her breakfast. She didn't hear him get up and go into the kitchen.

Eric felt himself slowly being pulled from his dreams by one of his favorite smells, his beloved Cubano coffee. At first he thought it was just part of a vivid dream, but as he sat up on the couch, he smelled the strong aromas. He remembered the first time he gave Calleigh a cup and the wince that crossed her face when she smelled how strong it was. "_It'll put hairs on your chest." She looked up at him and smiled before making her sassy remark, "Well, don't you say the sweetest things._ He couldn't help but smile at the memory.

As he made his way into the hall bathroom he glanced into the kitchen and found that she placed his favorite mug next to the coffee maker. He quickly finished what he needed to do in the bathroom before making his way to the kitchen. He made his cup and started out in search of her. He wasn't in fear of scaring her since she had deliberately put his favorite mug out, which meant she knows he is there. When he didn't find her in her bedroom or her office, he made his way to the back porch. He thought he recalled the sliding glass door being slightly open. He spotted her as soon as he walked to the doors. He leaned against the door jam and watched her for a few moments.

Calleigh was unaware of her company and was running her hand over her abdomen, a slight smile gracing her lips. "I just wanted to thank you for not making mommy sick this morning." She chuckled to herself when she thought about in a few months she could receive a kick in answer. She just hoped that Eric was there to feel the kicks. Her smile quickly faded and a tear streaked down her cheek.

Eric had smiled at Calleigh's comment to their unborn child and was content in watching her for a while longer until he saw the tears start flowing over her cheeks. He needed to make his presence known. He had sworn to himself and to his mother that he would not cause her any more unhappy tears. He stepped away from the door and made his way to her chair before kneeling down in front of her. She had ducked her head into her arms, which were lying on top of her knees, when she heard his footsteps. "Calleigh, I'm here."

She still refused to look up even as she felt his breath fan over her arms. She felt goose bumps rise on her arms and she shuddered visibly. Eric saw the shudder and quickly made his way into the living room to grab the blanket he had used the night before. When he returned to her he saw that she was shaking like a leaf. He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and felt her stiffen when he touched her. She actually pulled away from him.

At that very moment, Eric realized the extent of the pain he caused her. In the many years that they had known each other and the few short months that they had dated, she had never pulled away from him, even when it was involving her exes. Eric pulled one of her other chairs to sit in front of hers. "Calleigh, will you please look at me?"

Calleigh finally lifted her head just enough to look at him and quickly tried to hide her face again when she the look in his eyes. But he wouldn't have any of that. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to him. "I want to talk Calleigh. I want to apologize. I know I don't deserve your trust and forgiveness, but I want to set things straight. But I will leave if that's what you want."

They both sat in silence for so long that Eric thought that that was exactly what she wanted. It tore his heart out to know that she wouldn't talk to him. But he had finally seen the extent of his hurtful words. He had truly believed that he knew the pain he had caused when his mother asked him, but this was worse. He stood and was almost to the door when he heard her. "Eric." It was so light that he wasn't sure he heard her at all. He turned towards her and stood at the door, waiting to see if she really called out to him. She lifted her head towards him. "I want to talk too Eric. I thought I was ready but I'm not. Please just give me a little bit of time. Can you do that?"

"Of course Calleigh. I'll give you as much time as you need. Call me when you're ready."

She nodded her head. "I will. I promise."

He smiled before making his way to the living room to put his shoes and socks on. As he grabbed his keys from the side table, he heard her running into her bathroom and then heard her becoming sick. He wanted to be there for her, but she had just told him that she wasn't ready. He was in his car and about to drive away when he remembered the package sitting in his passenger seat. He quickly grabbed it and made his way back into her home. He could hear that she was still in the bathroom and he made his way into the kitchen. He followed the directions thoroughly and was relieved when he was finished. It had come out the way he had hoped. He grabbed her favorite mug and made his way into her bedroom. He set the mug on her bedside table along with the note he had written the night before after he purchased it. With his deed done, he finally left her home to go home and get ready for work.

Calleigh was finally feeling better and washed her face before heading out of her bathroom. She knew that Eric had not left yet when she came running into the house. She secretly hoped that he was still there. But then she scolded herself. She had just told him that she needed time. She was about to leave her room when her eyes found her favorite mug sitting on her bedside table. She walked over and lifted it to her nose so she could smell it. It smelled wonderful. She glanced down and found the note that he had left her.

_Cal,_

_I did some research and found something that might help you with any nausea during your pregnancy. It's an herbal tea made out of Red Raspberry leaves. I checked with Alexx and she said that it is safe for you and our baby. I knew that you wouldn't want to give up your teas and wanted to find an alternative. The recommended amount is one cup a day. That is until you are only six weeks until your due date. All of the research and studies state that you should drink up to 4 cups a day during your last six weeks. I hope this helps. My mom sent you some flan and some homemade soup. Enjoy! My dad and Isabella say hello._

_Eric_

Calleigh smiled as she finished reading his note. He had taken the time to research something for her. Maybe there was still hope. _No, there is still hope Duquesne. He has reached out to you. You just need to reach out to him. He also called the baby, our baby. _ She noticed that he had put it on his side of her bed and she realized that he must have seen her lying there last night. A small blush reached her cheeks as she sat down to enjoy the tea.


End file.
